


This wasn't part of the plan

by Redhead_12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhead_12/pseuds/Redhead_12
Summary: The Rogue Avengers come back believing that everything will be okay.  Especially Steve,  who thinks he can sweep Tony off his feet yet again like he used to.It isn't easy.Tony just wants to continue the way things were before the rogue Avengers came back.  But things don't go as plan. It never does, not for Tony at least.How does he know?Because he certainly wasn't planning on letting a wizard into his life and then falling for him.





	1. Hocus Pocus

It’s been a week since the rogue avengers came back to the states with their new pardons. It’s been a week since he was forced to let them live with him at the compound. It’s been a week filled with arguments, threats, and yelling followed by absolute silence between Tony and the others.

 

It’s been a week since he’s seen Peter.

 

Tony’s about had it with everything and the only thing that can make him feel better is his son, who was sent to his friends - Ned - house for the week while Tony dealt with the war criminals. On the day he sent the confused slightly worried teen out of his home and into his friends, he made sure that not only was Peter’s room locked but he also made sure there were no traces of the fact that there was a 15 year old teen living there.

 

He doesn’t want them to meet.

 

Ever.

 

But he’s realistic enough to know that’s not going to happen and they’re bound to meet at some point but he wished it didn’t have to be so soon. It’s Friday and at the moment Tony is in the kitchen, finishing up some work for Pepper and waiting for his spiderling to come home. The rogues were lounging around the living room, watching the news, something about new laws being passed and the new trending video of the week.

 

It was calm for the first time in a while between the billionaire and the rogues. Granted, they weren’t talking but it was still calm.

 

Until a red alarm started blaring through the room causing some of them to shriek in surprise but Tony paid them no mind already on the move.

 

“Friday, what is it?”

 

Although his body language was tense their was worry shining through his eyes.

 

_“It seems that he’s gotten into a little bit of trouble in an alley sir.”_

 

The others came through the kitchen, Bucky giving a small smirk to Steve once he heard about the alley bit, the supersoldier a guilty expression. They collectively saw Tony moving holographs around and looking at a sort of video from the first point of view. By this point the blaring of noise had calmed down to which everyone was grateful.

 

“Is he hurt?”

 

However, before Friday could say anything, the video went dark right after the person received a blow to the head. The others could only assume that he went unconscious.

 

“Fri? WHat’s happening? Bring it back!” Tony was feeling the panic through his veins as he tried to find out where his son was. Not only did the video stop but so did any trace of him.

 

_“I’m trying to Boss.”_

 

Steve noticed how worried Tony was and had been about to place a comforting hand onto his shoulder but the billionaire flinched away.

 

“Tony I-” The genius fixed the blonde with a glare, “Don’t Rogers, I’m busy.” Steve only nodded and retracted his hand back to his side. Tony ignored the glares sent his way and the puppy eyes from the blonde. He didn’t care, it wasn’t anything new.

 

“Tony is this a mission?”

 

Tony only rolled his eyes as he continued typing, trying to find a way to locate his son.

 

“No. This is for me and only me so leave me alone.” Clint scoffed, annoyed about the whole situation, “We try to help and get ignored. Typical of you Stark.”

 

Tony only gave him the no-no finger and continued. “Fri? Anything? Have you contacted Karen?”  

 

“ _Multiples times sir but she’s not responding either. I’m afraid she’s been disabled for the moment_.” Tony felt his panic rise in chest far more than what it already was. “What’s going on Tony,” Natasha said in a surprising soft but firm tone. Tony only swallowed the knot that had formed in his throat.

 

“Friday, keep looking for him. Any news you tell me straight away.”

 

_“Yes boss.”_

 

“Tony,” Steve tried again, his voice still fond making the billionaire want to punch him for the millionth time that day.

 

“Tony,” He repeated but Tony continued to ignore him, “Let us help.”

 

Finally, Tony look at them, a sweet smile adorning his face. How Steve loved that smile, especially when it was directed at him. The shorter of the two walked towards the blonde and Steve felt his breath hitch just seeing Tony this close to him again.

 

"Suck my dick."

 

And with that the genius walked away, his armor forming around him and leaving behind the curses thrown his way and a red faced captain.

 

He didn’t care.

 

He needed to find his son.

 

Steve on the other hand, let a breath out trying to relieve himself from his embarrassment.  "Steve," Natasha said, making the blue eyed man turn to her, his jaw still clenched in annoyance.

 

"You have to give him time."

 

"How much more time does he need?" Wanda said in a bitter tone, Clint nodding beside her.

 

"As much time as he needs," Sam said with a shrug, understanding the signs of a man with troubles.

 

Steve nodded and they returned to their own things until Tony returned an hour later, looking far more disheveled and distraught than he had when he first left.

 

"Tony, dinners-"

 

The billionaire continued walking until he was nowhere in sight. Presumably to his lab.

 

"-ready."

 

Natasha sighed before looking at the ceiling, "Friday, is Tony in the lab?"

 

_"Yes Ms. Romanoff."_

 

"Will he be out anytime soon?" Steve asked, a bit of hope in his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by the others at the table.

 

_"I'm afraid not Mr. Rogers."_

 

Another sigh left the soldiers lips before continuing his meal and slowly chatter began once again.  

 

It wasn't until after dinner was finished and everyone had migrated to the living room that they saw sparks of ember form in the air.

 

Immediately the superheroes grabbed their personalized weapons and aimed at the circle forming in mid air.

 

What they weren't expecting was a _kid_ and a _sorcerer_ to pop out.

 

The kid didn't take notice of them, staring at the kitchen where leftovers were being saved for Tony if he chose to come up and eat.

 

"Oh God, I missed dinner. _Dad_ is going to kill me!"

 

"Now that's awfully ironic isn't it?"

 

The kid glared at the sorcerer who only smirked in response.

 

"Who are you?"

 

The kid finally took notice of them the moment Steve spoke. Immediate his demeanor changed from worry to anger as he glared at the super soldier.

 

"Who the **_fu_ **-"

 

"Peter Benjamin!"

 

Suddenly, the boy flinched and cowered at hearing Tony's voice. Something that went unnoticed around the room.

 

The mechanic quickly walked over to the teenager that slowly turned to face the man. What surprised many was the hug that Tony gave the kid, who immediately hugged back.

 

Tony sighed in relief as he hugged his son. His heart hammering in his chest as the worry and fear slowly left him.

 

“Friday, call off the search. Tell everyone I found him and that he’s home.”

 

_“Yes boss.”_

 

Tony took a small step back as he began moving Peter around checking if the kid has any injuries he should look at.

 

“Are you hurt? Anything I should know about? And don’t lie to me about it because I’ll find out.”

 

“I’m fine, I got a bit roughed up but that’s it.”

 

Tony nodded not fully believing him but he'll deal with that later. Suddenly, his gaze turned to one mixed of worry and anger. “Four hours Peter. You had me worried sick for FOUR HOURS!” The last bit was turned into a yell that made the kid flinch and suddenly, a couple of the rogue avengers felt for the kid.

 

The kid was going to open his mouth to respond but the mechanic waved a hand. “No, you made the mistake and now you have to listen to the consequences and to my rants because you knew this was coming!”

 

Nobody moved. How could they? They were all put into an awkward position and if Steve was being honest, he wanted to see who this kid was that got Tony worked up this way.

 

"Can we talk about this in my room?" The boy's voice was small and filled with shame, his cheeks turning into splotches of red in embarrassment at the fact that he was getting scolded in front of an audience.  

 

Tony on the other hand was red in anger and let a breath of air through his nose. "Where were you?" It was a question that was clearly not rhetorical making the teen flinch and run the back of his neck.

 

"I was on patrol -"

 

"And?"

 

"And I got um hurt?"

 

"Is that a question or a fact?"

 

The kid turned his gaze to the ground, "a fact," he mumbled but then quickly raised his head with wide eyes, knowing that Tony was about to rant once again.

 

"But Dr. Strange helped me out! So, no harm done."

 

Tony felt his eye twitch causing him to rub his face in frustration. Looking at his kid again, " No harm-?! Peter, go to your room and wait for me there."

 

"But-!"

 

"Do you _really_ want to disagree with me? Right now when I'm about to ground you?"

 

Without another word the kid quickly began his walk, sending a thanks to the man behind him, giving him a small wave and a sad smile.

 

The sorcerer only nodded towards him.

 

"Kid," Tony said, not taking his eyes off the stranger but he knew Peter stopped when he heard the little squeak from the boy's mouth.

 

"Grab a snack or some food, I could hear your stomach from here."

 

"Yes sir."  

 

When Peter finally retreated to his room after grabbing his snack, Tony openly glared at the man dressed in robes. “Friday?”

 

 _“The_ Quiet Game Protoco _has been placed sir._ ”

 

“Thank you.”

 

It was a Protocol Tony had placed when Peter was having a sensory overload episode, making sure that no noise went in Peter’s room. This helped Tony at the moment because the genius is sure the kid would have come out in a hurry if he began to yell again.   

 

“Tony,” Steve said, a warning tone in his voice but received an angry response. “Stay out of it _Rogers”_ The sorcerer only stared at the group of heroes in boredom. Only reason he stayed behind was to explain to the mechanic what had happened with the vigilante since it seems that the kid wasn’t going to say anything.

 

But there’s only so much the doctor can take.

 

“Why were you with my kid?”

 

Stephen ignored the jaw slacked rogues that continued to be nosy in their teammates life and fixed the billionaire in front of him with a calm expression.

 

“My name is Dr. Stephen Strange -”

 

“I didn’t ask for your name _Mr.-”_

 

“It’s _Dr._ Strange, Mr. Stark, I did not earn both my Phd and M.D just to have it as a decoration to my name,” the harsh tone made it known to everyone in the room that this was a touchy subject for the doctor. Somehow, it only frustrated Tony even more the amount of narcissism radiating off the man. He has multiple Phds and you don’t see him acting all high and mighty around people.

 

Unless he absolutely needs to.

 

“Listen _Harry Potter,_ I just want to know why my kid was hanging out with a stranger that has powers of one of the things I hate the most.” Tony couldn’t help the fear that washed over him at the thought of Peter dealing with magic.

 

“You just hate it because you don’t understand it.”

 

Tony ignored the witch that had taken a seat on the couch in favor of staring at the wizard in front of him.

 

“Look,” Stephen said, annoyance shown in both his voice and face, the desire to leave the Avengers building inside him, “I didn’t come here for a playdate with you or the rest of the _Scooby-Doo gang._ ” There was a scoff that was most likely from Sam but nobody paid attention.

 

“Then why are you here?” Tony pressed, also annoyed that this was taking longer than what it needed to be.

 

“Your kid was dying,” the ex-neurosurgeon bluntly stated, watching as Tony’s face paled.

 

“He said he was roughed up a bit,” Tony stated a bit weakly but Stephen only scoffed in response.

 

“I’ve known him a total of three hours and even I know that that’s not true,” Tony glared at the sorcerer. How could this stranger think he knows his son already for three hours. But then Tony remembered.

 

Peter was a literal open book.

 

“So, instead of being rude to the person who saved your kids life,” Stephen said with mock sincerity, “You should say ‘ _thank you_ ’. Unless it’s hard for you billionaire types.”

 

“Why you little-”

 

“ _Boss, Peter is requesting your presence.”_

 

And like a flash, Tony’s anger went down a significant amount at hearing his son’s name. Tony squared his shoulders and faced the sorcerer who still wore his smirk.

 

Stephen felt the victory go through his veins knowing what Tony is about to do. He didn’t want the praise or the attention but seeing how _THE_ Tony Stark forcefully push down his pride with some difficulty was a great picture.

 

“Thank you,” Tony said with a sudden sincere tone that surprised the group in front of him, even Stephen but the doctor kept a neutral look, “for helping my kid and keeping him alive.”

 

Steve said nothing at the maturity coming out of his ex-lover's mouth. Now he just wants to sweep him off his feet.

 

But he can’t do that.

 

Not anymore.

 

“I don’t know how I could repay you.”

 

Stephen stared silently at the shorter man in front of him, not feeling the same satisfaction as he did before.

 

“It wasn’t a problem,” and it wasn’t, besides the teen wasn’t all that bad. A bit too talkative but not bad.

 

“But I want you stay away from him,” Tony said, bits of his anger back again as he pointed a finger towards the mans chest, “I don’t trust you or your weird _hocus pocus_ abilities.”

 

“A man with many PH.D’s,” Stephen said a small smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes, “and he says words like ‘ _hocus pocus'.”_

 

The Sorcerer leaves through the still open portal, leaving behind a slightly open mouth billionaire who’s intelligence had just been insulted.

 

“Friday, keep tabs on him”

 

“ _Will do boss.”_

 

It was silent for a bit until all hell broke loose.

 

“What the _fuck_ was that?”

 

“Tony why are you keeping secrets?!”

 

“Who’s the kid?”

 

Tony immediately shushed them, “ “Shut it!” he growled out, “Listen, I don’t trust you- in fact, I don’t even like any of you. What happens in my personal life does not concern any of you anymore so butt out.”

 

“Tony,” Steve said in a concerned but kind of scolding tone, “We just want to understand what just happened.”

 

Tony couldn’t believe it. They hurt him, betray him, steal his money and whatnot and now they think they deserve information about HIS life?

 

Oh, **_fuck_ **no.

 

“You don’t have that right anymore. But because you’ll be seeing him a lot I’ll let you know who he is.”

 

A smile graced his features, one like a lion about to catch its prey.

 

“Peter is my son and if I find out any one of you hurt him you'll find yourselves back on the streets, got it?"

 

With that the billionaire marched out towards his son's bedroom unbeknownst to him that he left a heart broken soldier whose head got stuck on the idea of the love of his life finding someone else and having a kid with them.  

 

“Steve?”

 

The soldier only forced a smile towards his friends, who didn’t believe him for a second but didn’t say anything against it.

 

“Who’s up for a movie?”

 

And like a switch the atmosphere changed and Clint, Sam, and Bucky ran towards the control, fighting with one another on who gets to decide the movie.

 

“Steve,” turning, Steve found Natasha there, her expression calm but he’s known her long enough that there was worry in her green eyes.

 

“I’m fine Nat,” _lies ,_ “come on before they kill each other.”

 

Natasha said nothing but followed the soldier who began separating the heroes.

  
  



	2. We don't lie to each other

The moment Tony stepped through Peter's room, he was almost tempted to just not ground him just by doe eyed look the boy was giving him.

Instead, he let a breath out and moved the rolly chair by Peter's desk to him and turned it so it was facing the teen, taking a seat with his arms crossed.

"What happened Pete?"

The teen only shrugged but at the arched eyebrow, he relented.

"I didn’t see Happy at the entrance so I thought maybe he was running late or with Aunt Pepper, you know?"

The older man nodded his understanding and let the teen continue.

"So I decided to walk to the subway, which was fine and all I didn’t mind, but on the way there I heard a scream and what was I supposed to do? I couldn’t ignore it.” Muttering an ‘ _Of course_ ’ along with a nod, Tony stayed quiet despite the ever growing fear of what his son is about to say.

“So I put on the suit and went to investigate, and it was a woman crying for help. She was geting robbed by four guys Dad.”

_God_ , Tony thought to himself, _He’s making it really hard to ground him._

But Peter continued, unaware of the difficult position he put his father in at the moment. “So I webbed them up right? But I guess I wasn’t keeping track of all of them because on came out of nowhere and punched me really hard and I know that the woman had ran away the moment she saw she was safe so that’s good. The guy that punched me though hit me hard with something to knock me out and I hit my head against a pole and I thought I was going to die to be honest -”

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“I uh - I thought I could handle it,” Peter muttered, averting his gaze and looked at anywhere but his father.

“Let me get this straight Peter,” Tony said with a sigh as he sat up, “You got hurt and instead of calling for help like I’ve told you many times to do you let a wizard fix you up without knowing if he’s good or bad? And then-”

“In my defense-”

_“To add it up,”_ Tony continued, cutting off the excuse Peter was about to give him, “he knows who you are and you didn’t even bother telling me where you are? What if you died in a ditch somewhere without me knowing.”

“But I didn’t” Peter muttered meekly, eyes downcast. Tony only rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air as he stood from his chair, pacing the floor.

“But you could have! That’s the point Peter, I’m not mad that you helped that woman what I’m mad about is that you spent the afternoon with a wizard without telling me! I thought you got kidnapped or worse!”

For some reason that made the young teen even more upset and finally stood up from the edge of the bed and faced his father.

“What about you” Peter challenged, making Tony rear his attention back to his kid in both surprise and a newfound anger. “You’re chastising me about lying and not telling you where I’ve been when you never once told me that _Captain Jackass_ -”

“Hey-!”

“- and his lapdogs were here! We don’t lie to each other dad and now they’re back and everything changing?”

Tony didn’t miss the quiver in his son’s voice and immediately toned down his anger with a soft sigh, bringing the kid into a hug. Peter immediately hugged his dad back, hating when they fought especially if they’re fighting over the rogues.

“You’re right kid,” Tony said as he ran his hand through his son’s head, “We don’t lie to each other. I’m sorry for not telling you about the rogues, I just wanted to keep you safe. I don’t trust them.”

Peter sniffed, “It’s okay,” he whispered, finally calm about the whole ordeal.

“But we also don’t keep things from each other,” Tony said sternly bringing their conversation back to the main issue. He grabbed Peter face gently so they were eye to eye again.

“ I painted a target on your back when I adopted you a year ago. I need to know where you are just in case someone is stupid enough to try and kidnap you. You’re my son and I could never live with myself if something were to happen to you. “

Peter understood why Tony was protective. With all the people after Tony whether it was either a random villain or just a vengeful person out to get him, Tony was constantly in danger causing Peter to be as well.

"I know," Peter sighed, his eyes closed as he centered his focus onto his father's heartbeat and mechanical sound of the arc reactor. "I'm sorry for not telling you where I was." The billionaire ran his hands through the kids soft curls, another sigh escaping him but this one filled with content and resignation.

“It’s okay bud, just try not to do it again.”

The kid only nodded, his eyes still closed as he let a large yawn fall free from his lips. Knowing that the kid was tired from patrol and the excitement of today, Tony slowly led the vigilante to his bed. “Did you eat?” Tony asked softly as he pulled the covers and let Peter snuggle under them before pulling them over.

Peter nodded as he began to get warm, letting sleep succumb his mind.

Tony stayed until he saw that Peter was finally asleep, the lingering fear in his stomach loosening up ever so slightly.

"I love you kid," Tony whispered softly, knowing that Peter won't respond.

"I'll ground you tomorrow when you're wide awake."

And with that the billionaire left the teens room. As he made his way back towards the kitchen to get a well deserved drink, he made a mental note to follow up with the kid about the new ' _roomates'_ they had.

“Tony?”

Tone froze slightly at hearing the voice of the super soldier. Turning around the genius felt his heart rate rise significantly higher. Still he somehow managed to get his voice to stay calm.

“Barnes.”

Was Tony scared knowing that the murderer of his parents was in his home, in the same hallway as him with no one to help? Yes, but he wasn’t about to admit that aloud.

It felt too much like Siberia.

_He’s my friend_

_So was I_

Taking a small shaky breath the mechanic, his eyes expressionless as he gave his attention to Barnes, who seemed to have his eyes fixed on the floor.

“I uh-” the soldier seemed nervous, as he fidgeted with his hands. Unclenching and clenching them making Tony more nervous than what he already was.

Tony knew, he understood that Barnes was actually not at fault to any of this. He was a victim much like himself. Pawns in a game of chess they didn’t want to be in and he never denied that he didn’t do it. Unlike Rogers.

The hate and anger might be gone but the grief was still there.

Clearing his throat, Bucky continued, “I uh, I know you don’t like us. Me, specifically and I understand why,” he stopped clenching his fist and instead started running his hands through his long hair. Eyes tired and filled with trauma. “I don’t want to make you and your kid uncomfortable so uh, I just came here to say I’m sorry again about everything and thank you for housing me, at least for the week.”

Tony could only stare, lips pressed in a thin line. It’s been a long day with Peter disappearing, a wizard, rogues, and now an emotional super soldier.

“You’re leaving?” Tony asked even though Bucky just said he was. The super soldier nodded, confirming Tony’s question. A minute passed making both men feel uncomfortable.

Finally, Tony sighed, cursing his good nature.

“You’re not going to hurt us.”

“You can’t assure that.”

They both knew that was true, especially since they were still working on removing the trigger words from the soldiers mind.

“Believe it or not I don’t hate you-”

“You don’t like me either.”

“I don’t know you,” Tony lamented a bit too loudly, before softening his voice. Glancing towards Peter’s bedroom, he was happy to know he didn’t wake him up.

“Look,” Tony continued softly, “I don’t hate you but you’re right I don’t like you, only because I don’t know you. What I do know is that you didn’t deny my parents murder when I asked you. Rogers did. You and I are both victims in this.”

Bucky didn’t say anything, eyes conflicted.

“If you want to leave fine,” Tony said with a shrug, “ I can’t stop you. In this building you’re given a choice Barnes, I don’t know how Rogers treats you that makes you think you don’t have one even outside of Hydra’s clutches. But here’s your little reminder, I’m just the house owner, not your mom. You can leave or you can stay so long as you follow the rules given to you on the first day.”

“I can choose to stay?”

He said it with a small voice and Tony fought the urge to let his heart crack for him.

_Peter is making me soft, dammit_.

He gave him a nod.

“If you choose.”

As he was about to retreat to his bedroom, the idea of getting a glass of water long forgotten, he heard a small thank you.

Tony said nothing as he walked into his bedroom leaving the soldier in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but that's how I always start. As time progresses they'll get longer, trust me. Please leave kudos and a comment if you want. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who did that the last chapter. Lowkey, really surprised many of you liked it. 
> 
> See ya next time. 💚


	3. Breakfast Bunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small hiatus. College is a b*tch right now. To be also perfectly honest I'm also not too happy with this chapter so it might be update I don't really know. Still I hope you enjoy it ^-^

**Chapter three**

Steve woke up to the sun shining on his face and some birds chirping. Smiling to himself, he can only imagine Tony asking Friday to close the blinds and the soundproof the walls so he can get another hour of sleep. 

Grabbing his needed workout clothing and some running shoes, he quickly began his routine. Not the routine he used when him and his team were on the run but the old routine when everyone as a whole was a family. While he may not be able to go outside yet due to the fact that they are being kept on the downlow until Tony figured out how to tell the press know about their return, Steve felt the same relief running for a couple of miles in the upgraded training room. 

Speaking of Tony, Steve never thought the billionaire would warm up to the idea of having kids. It was a discussion that they both had with one another constantly when they were together, however, everytime the idea was brought up Tony would begin getting paramoid about the idea of being a bad father. Steve always tried to take that idea away from him but it never worked. Besides, thinking logically, Steve didn’t think it’d be a good idea to have a kid in an environment that was around the Avengers. 

_ So, what made Tony change his mind? _

Slowing down to a halt, the soldier recalled the events of last night. Tony didn't seem to be a bad father as the genius thought he would be. And the kid didn't seem to be in a difficult position nor did he flinch away at Tony's mere presence. 

He began to make his way to the showers as a small flutter of hope began in his chest. 

_ Could they still be a family like they both always wanted?  _

A frown came on his face as Steve exited the shower. He knew Tony was mad, rightfully so, but so was he. In a delicate case such as theirs they both need to apologize. 

But he knows Tony, he won’t apologize for this. 

The soldier shook his head to shake the thought away, having droplets of water to fly off in different directions. He needs to stay positive, he can't win Tony back if he's being a negative person. Quickly checking the time, Steve finished getting ready for the day before  heading upstairs to start breakfast. 

He was the best cook in the team so he did most of the cooking. Only time he wasn't in the kitchen is when Bucky is baking. That's obviously Bucky's time and nobody got in the way of that. 

However, the moment he got there he saw Tony's kid negotiating with Friday, immediately bringing a smile to Steve's lips. 

"Come on Friday! Be a good big sis and tell me where the pop tarts are." 

"Peter, Boss said no sugar in the morning." 

The teen pouted, upset by the answer the AI gave him. Steve cleared his throat, the smile never leaving his face when the teen turned to him, eyebrows arched. 

"Uh, hi?" 

It wasn't until this moment that Steve realized that he knew absolutely nothing about kids. "Hi?" The teen responded, not rude but not exactly happy to see the American themed hero in the kitchen. 

Sighing, the teen made the decision to forget about the pop tarts and decided on cereal, grabbing the necessary items to make it giving his full back to the hero. 

As he made his cereal his ears began to notice various footsteps coming up and he inwardly winced at the loud voices that followed. 

Still, he continued making his breakfast before taking a seat on top of the counter facing the table and the captain who still had not moved. 

One by one the rest of the rogue avengers came in except for one specific soldier, opening cabinets and the fridge without sparing a glance to the teen. Peter in the meantime kept eating and staring at Steve. 

Peter seemed calm, but he was angry on the inside. These people hurt his dad and now they're here? Without even apologizing and acting as if they have every right to be here? 

Nope. That didn't sit well with the spider. 

Suddenly, his sixth sense began to warn him of something. He glanced around but nothing seemed unnerving to him. 

Except…

"Get out of my head or I'll retaliate." 

Everyone grew silent the moment he spoke but he didnt care. He glared at the witch who seemed to not care about what she had done. 

That seemed to snap the captain out of his trance, giving a disappointed look towards Wanda who only shrugged. 

Giving a distrustful look towards the group, he continued his food. He knew he could go somewhere else but this was his house, there's no way he was about to let these assholes dictate where he can or can't go. 

"Ahem," Steve began with a clear of his throat, "Do pancakes sound good to everyone?" Phrases of agreement went around the room and soon Steve began to look around for the ingredients. 

"Kid do you want some?" Sam asked politely but received  _ no thanks _ from the teen. It was quiet for another minute before Clint just had to open his mouth. 

"Hey kid where's your dad?" 

"Sleeping probably." 

"Can you get him to come out here? I want to talk to him." 

" I can but I don't want to." 

Clint clenched his jaw as he stared at the nonchalant teen who was no longer eating his cereal. 

"It's important, he's probably been awake this whole time knowing his paranoid ass." 

Peter glared at the archer, "He wouldn't be paranoid if it wasn't for scarlet bitch over here and Captain Jackass." 

There was an offended sound coming from Wanda who began to let her fingers glow red. Steve felt his own jaw clench at the names the angry teen said. 

_ 'Seems like Tony's own son inherited his nicknaming abilities.'  _

"Your father is the reason why we're even criminals and why Clint's wife is divorcing him so he needs to come out and explain himself!" Wanda was angry, Clint was like a father to her and she didn't want him to have to go through any more hurt than what he's already gone through. 

"Oh!" Peter said feigning surprise, "if that's all you need to know either your Liaison can explain that to you as I'm sure she has or your lawyers which they did but if you need a reminder than here it is from Stark Jr." 

He smiled politely, "You're criminals because you broke the law of not one but 117 countries. Your wife is divorcing you because you  **_abandoned_ ** her and your three kids to be a hero once again. Stop blaming my dad for choices that you made yourself." 

Clint snarled followed by Wanda's cursing but Peter only shrugged with a 'what are you going to do about it' look. "I didn't abandon my children-" 

"I'll remember to tell Lila that next time we hang out." 

"Why you little-!" 

"Enough!" 

Steve had enough of this. They were supposed to be a team and getting into arguments with Tony's son was not helping anyone. 

"Why does your voice sound familiar?" Sam asked with an arched eyebrow as he took over Steve's role in mixing the batter. Steve himself was standing in between Peter and Clint despite both of them being a good distance away from each other.  

"Because you've all met me before," Peter replied as he fiddled with his phone. The moment he put his phone back in his pocket he jumped down from the counter. 

" 'Wow you have a metal arm?! That's awesome dude!' " He said with fake enthusiasm as everyone's eyes widened once they realized who Peter was. 

"You stole my shield." 

"It's not your shield, it belongs to Howard who's dead because of your little buddy which means it belongs to my dad, so technically  _ you  _ stole the shield." 

Peter placed his bowl in the sink before turning back to the group of heroes. His eyesight fell onto the Captain and he felt anger rise through him. 

"You almost killed my dad," Peter whispered angrily, "I'm so glad you and him aren't together anymore. He deserves someone better." 

Steve didn't know what to say, he just stared at the teen with sad eyes. “I -” Steve began before he was cut off by two familiar laughs. 

“You didn’t!” 

“I did but in my defense it was for a very good reason.” 

No one expected to see both Tony Stark and the Winter Soldier walking in a kitchen both laughing about some joke nobody else but them understood. 

“Bucky?” 

“Dad?” 

Both men turned towards the pair that called out their names. Bucky seemed to turn shy all of sudden but Tony immediately grinned at his son. 

“Hey Bambino, Friday didn’t alert men that you were awake already,” The engineer walked over to his son and ruffled his hair affectionately before heading over to the love of his life. 

The Coffee Machine. 

“I told her not to, I thought you were asleep and I wanted to let you sleep in for a couple of more hours.” Natasha was impressed at the interaction between Tony and his son. Tony seemed much more calm and put together whenever Peter was around and it was noticeable that the teen was really close to his father, unlike other teenagers in this generation. 

“You’re too good to me bambino,” Tony said with a smile as he began to pour some coffee into his favorite mug, it had your typical  _ #1 Billionaire Dad  _ on the front. 

“I did sleep a bit but then James and I decide to hang for a bit while I looked over his arm.” 

That seemed to snap the Captain out of his wide eyed trance. Tony and Bucky in a room together without killing each other was a bad idea. It shouldn’t have happened and if it did, why was  _ he  _  not informed??

“What did you do to him Tony?” 

Tony quirked an eyebrow, not really surprised by Steve’s question. “Well,” Tony began as he set the mug down, “I made him laugh and giggle like a schoolgirl if that’s what you’re asking.” 

Steve glared at Tony, “you know that’s not what I meant Tony. What did you do to him?” 

“I don’t know where you get the idea that James can’t defend himself? The dude literally weighs more than me." Steve felt his hand clenched b at the idea of his best friend being near his ex that tried to kill him. 

Bucky gave Tony an offended look, “Are you calling me fat,” there was a smile on the assassin that hasn't been seen in a while. At least Steve hasn’t seen it. 

“I insinuated it, which is far more different than saying it.” 

Steve stared at the two giving quips back and forth as if they were long time best friends, confusion settling in blue orbs. The others behind him felt just as confused and possibly a bit uncomfortable as the two continued there quips. 

“Are you two flirting?” 

The innocent question from the young teen broke all conversation and a sudden tension filled the air. 

Tony, clearing his throat, stared at his kid, “ No Peter and if you think that’s flirting then we need to fix that up.” Tony stopped to grab his coffee from the counter before looking at Peter who still had an innocent smile on his face, “Oh and you’re grounded for two weeks -” 

Peter’s smile all but diminished immediately and turned into a very well known pout that Tony was oh so used to. Steve could only stare, still a bit too shocked about it. Sam snickered quietly followed by Bucky knowing the struggles of being grounded too many times. 

“Wha-? But Dad?!” 

“No buts, you disobeyed the rules you get grounded. Its in the rule book.” 

“Which rule book,” Peter all but huffed, pout never leaving his face as he glared at the floor. Tony hummed and ruffled Peter’s hair a bit, the teen immediately swatting his arm away affectionately. 

“The doctor’s rule book.  _ Whenever you need some grounding get it by someone you love  _ or some type of doctor juju,” Peter’s eyes widened at the word  _ doctor _ before returning back to his normal self. 

“Alright,” Peter said with a sigh, “fine. I guess I deserve it.” 

“You’re right you do,” Tony said with a smile before finishing his cup of coffee and placing it in the sink. “Finish your homework and you and I can hang out later okay? I running late to a meeting and I can’t take you with me even though I really want to right now.” There was a clear mistrust between Tony and the Rogues, especially now that there’s a kid mixed into the equation. 

“It’s okay Dad, I’ll stay in my room.” 

Tony was about to retort an argument but Friday interrupted him. 

“Boss, Ms. Potts is wondering where you’re at. She used foul language in the message as well.” 

“Dang,” Tony said which surprised the other heroes in the room of the lack of a curse. Tony and curse words were like best friends. He often said at least ten when something didn't go his way. 

“Okay, stay in your room and don’t come out unless you want a snack. I’ll be back in less than an hour.” 

Peter nodded, a smile on his lips before he watched his dad go ignoring the others cries of protest claiming they wanted to talk to him. Once the elevator dinged signaling his father’s departure, his smile left once more. 

“ Can you stop being surprised and everything my dad does? It’s annoying.” 

“Can you stop calling him  _ Dad _ then? He’s not going to change because some kid keeps calling him that.” 

Peter glared at the witch who ultimately glared back. “He never changed, he just trusted me enough to see who he really was.” 

The young vigilante grabbed a couple of snacks before exiting the kitchen. 

“I wonder what that says about you.”

Steve watched as Peter left them all in the kitchen. The hope he woke up with about being a family diminishing little by little as he realized that not only is he going to have trouble getting Tony back but also winning his son. 

Speaking of Tony. 

What was he doing with Bucky?

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a marvel fic and posting it on here so I hope you guys like it. I'm not sure if I'll make this into an actual fic or just one shots that connect to one another but if you guys have prompts for me, you can send them my way in my tumblr which is iron-strange12 ^-^. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos <3


End file.
